15 Years
by Hamato Gray
Summary: Naziah (Artlesa's oc) gets sent 15 years into the future meeting all the ones who loved her. TMNT belongs to Mirage Studios and Nick, some ocs are mine.
1. The Day She Came Back

Chapter One: The Day She Came Back

This place

It's not how it used to be

It's no longer a paradise

But only a nightmare

After one flash I was gone.

The young girl turtle slowly opened her eyes her auburn colored bangs covered her eyes. She slowly got up and looked around the city, it was in shambles. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her memory was a bit hazy after the flash happened and she starts walking the remains of the city. She felt lonely seeing how everyone in the city was gone.

"This can't be New York City." She said as she looks around. "It can't be.."

The wind started blowing as a person in helicopter turns on his light and spots the girl. She looks up and takes out her bow staff.

"Don't move!" yelled a man in a gas mask. "Your not suppose be out on the streets at night!"

"Who the shell are you?" shouted the girl as she swings her staff.

"That's none of your concern!" said the man. "Your coming with us!"

Two large goons from behind grab her from behind, and the girl turns around.

"Gah!" she screams. "Let go of me!"

Then a mysterious shadow appears behind the two goons and knocks them both out. She turns around and gasps as she looks at the cloaked vigilante. She noticed that the vigilante had a girlish figure, so she assume it was a female. The man with the gas mask glare at the cloaked vigilante.

"We met again, Shadow." He said as put pulls a sword out.

Shadow nods. "Yes, leave this girl alone." She said.

The auburn haired girl turtle's eyes widen as she heard Shadow's familiar voice before. She looks up at Shadow.

"Take off that stupid hood! And expose yourself, Noodle!" shouted the man.

The girl gasped and her eye went big, Shadow growls and takes off her hood. "I told you never to call me that EVER again!" she shouted,as she manages to take oneof the goons' gun.

Attempting to shoot the leader, she shoots the helicopter, and the helicopter comes crashing down. The leader galres violently at Noodle and runs off seeing if his crew was alright. The young auburn haired girl turtle looks at Noodle. Shadow takes a good look at the girl and her eyes widened.

"N-Naziah?" said Shadow.

"Noodle!" shouted Naziah as she hugs her.

Noodle hesitated at first, but feeling Naziah's hug for the first time for 15 years she hugs her back, she couldn't believe that it was really her. Noodle pulls back from the hug and holds Naziah by the shoulders.

"Naz! I can't believe it's really you!" said Noodle. "Why the shell are you here, it's been 15 years since I saw you last!"

"I don't know!" said Naziah as she shrugs.

Noodle's emotions started to change as she went from crying to anger and rage. She grabs her her shoulders tears still streaming from her face. Naziah was in fear of the older Noodle she saw how angry and hurt she was.

"How could you?" said Noodle

"How could I what, Noodle?" said Naziah.

"How could you leave us for the last 15 years?!" Noodle shouted Noodle. "Ever since you disappeared it's been pure hell for me, Mikey and everyone else!"

Naziah tries to calm her down, she could imagine how hurt Noodle was when she left. Naziah hugs her again as she apologies and cries again. After moments of hugging, Naziah let's go of the older Noodle and looks at her. Noodle wipes her tears away.

"Noodle, you have to tell me how New York got like this." Said Naziah.

Noodle sighs and sniffles as she puts her hood back on.

"Follow me." She said as she starts walking to the abandoned noodle where they all use to hang out.

Naziah follows her. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Either working for the Shredder or deceased," said Noodle. "A year after you disappeared. The Shredder took Master Splinter's life, may he rest in peace, and took over the whole world."

"Oh my..What about the others?" asked Naziah.

"When Master Splinter died, the gang fell apart. " said Noodle

"What do you mean, Noodle" said Naziah in a worried look.

"Please, don't call me Noodle.." said Noodle. "It's been a while since anyone has called me that, they call me Shadow. Anyway we all split up Mikey was the first to leave, he blamed himself for losing you. Then Katrina left, then Donnie and Zandra, Leiana, Raph, then lastly Leonardo.."

"That's terrible!" said Naziah.

"I met up with Donnie, Kat, and Zandra about 3 years ago. We all live the HQ" said Noodle.

"But what about Mikey?" Naziah asked. "Is he still here?!"

Noodle sighs as she looks at the HQ then at Naziah. "I wish I knew, Naziah. I really do." She said "It's been 8 years since I talked to them after the war."

Naziah's eyes widen and she grabbed Noodle's cloak. Shocked, Noodle turns to her. Noodle saw the confused look on her face.

"What war?" said Naziah.

"After Master Splinter was killed, Leonardo was furious at Shredder," said Noodle. "I mean that metal bastard killed someone who's been my brothers lifes even through I lived with you guys for months, you've treated me like family, Master Splinter was like a father figure to me. And we will be truly missed."

Both turtles go inside the old noodle shop, as Noodle pulls a lever they both get sent down into the base. Naziah looks around, amazed. Their base was bright and high tech with alien technology. Naziah sees a certain inventor and genius working on a new invention.

"Donnie?" she said.

"He can't hear you." said Noodle.

"DONNIE!" shouted Naziah.

Noodle covers her ears, and covers Naziah's mouth.

"I mean this glass is sound-proof!" she said.

They reach where Donnie is, Noodle clears her throat to get Donatello's attention.

"Don look what I found." Said Noodle.

Donatello sighs as he gets up and turns around.

"What is it this time Noo-" he said as he looked at Naziah then at Noodle. "N-Naziah? Is that really you?" he said.

Naz nods as she was speechless, she noticed he got a lot taller, then the last time she saw him, which was 15 years ago. He smiles at her as she hugs him, he hesitates then hugs her back.

"15 years, you disappeared." He said as he still hugs her. "We all thought you died.."

Naziah smiled a bit, then thinks about her older sister, Katrina. Donnie lets go of Naziah.

"Donnie, where's Katrina? Noodle said she was here." Said Naziah.

Donnie's smile went away as soon as Naziah said "Katrina", he bit his lip, too nervous to say a thing.

"You mean the Red-haired psychopath?" he asked.

"Hey! Kat is not a psycho!" said Naziah.

"Naz, remember, things have changed since you left." Said Noodle.

"But where's Kat?" asked Naziah.

Noodle points to a glowing red door.

"In there." She said.

"What made Kat a psychopath?" asked Naziah.

Noodle and Donnie look at each other, then back at Naziah. Naziah looked confused as they were staring at her.

"Should we tell her?" Donnie asked.

"She's gonna see it anyway." Said Noodle.

"I'm gonna see what?" said Naziah.

"Well during the war, Katrina was facing the Shredder, her temper got the best of her and she lost her arm." Said Noodle.

"An arm?!" said Naziah with a shocked look.

Naziah looks at the glowing door, then Noodle looks at it.

"You wanna see her." Said Noodle. "Go ahead, me and Donnie will be behind you."

"Wait, we are?" said Donnie.

Noodle glares at Donnie making him change his mind.

"I mean, yes we are!" said Donnie.

Naziah nods. She starts walking closer to the door. She turns the knob to the door and it opens. She hears a growl and gasps.

End of Chapter 1


	2. In Search

Chapter 2: In Search

As Naziah heard a growl she steps inside Katrina's room, Noodle and Donnie follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Naziah looks around as she sees pictures of her and Katrina from early child childhood with their father, to early and middle adolescence years. Noodle looks around taking her hood off. Donnie spots Katrina charging up her bionic arm and sitting the corner.

"Kat?" said Noodle.

Katrina looks up from the wall and slowly turns her head to the other, not looking at them.

"What the shell are you doing here, I told you I want to be alone!" shouted Katrina.

"Kat, it's me Naziah." She said as she tries to make her turn around.

Noodle pulls out of the way as a flying katana comes out of nowhere and sticks to the wall. Naziah looked shocked as well as Donnie and Noodle. Katrina stands up, Noodle felt she was very angry.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Katrina. "How dare you say the name of my little sister!" She stands up.

Seething with rage Katrina's robot eye glow red and she turns to the others and sees Naziah. Her eyes widened a bit seeing her little sister younger than ever.

"Naziah?" said Katrina.

"Katrina." Said Naziah as she reached her hand out.

Katrina wanted to believe it was her, but she fell in complete denial. "No, you're not real!" yelled Katrina "You disappeared years ago!"

"Kat! I'm here now!" said Naziah.

"You're not real!" shouted Katrina.

Naziah runs to hug her, Kat's only eye widened as she felt her sister hug her for the first time in 15 years. Naziah noticed the stump on Katrina's right arm. As Naziah was still hugging her, she noticed Katrina started crying.

"Why?" Katrina said calmly.

"Why what?" said Naziah.

"Why did you disappear?" said Katrina. "You left us!"

"I never wanted to leave you!" said Naziah.

"Girls, I know this is sweet and all but we have to prepare for the second war. It's in 5 days." Said Donnie.

"And we need to find the others and win this war." Said Noodle

"That's right." Said Katrina "But how are we gonna find Mikey, he's been gone for almost 9 years."

Naziah looks at Noodle.

"Noodle, can you see if you can find Raph and Leo?" she said.

"It's a long shot, but I'll see what I can do, Naziah." Said Noodle.

"I can call Leiana and her assassination squad." Said Katrina.

"Good call." Said Noodle and Donnie.

Noodle sighs as she looks at Naziah, Donatello and Katrina smile a bit as they look at Noodle.

"Wish me luck." She said as floats out of the base and HQ.

"So Kat, tell me how you lost your arm." Said Naziah.

Katrina looks down, then looks at her sister. Her bionic arm holds her by the shoudler.

"You remember the robot war againist the shredder, right?" asked Katrina.

Naziah nods.

"Well, after you were stabbed by Shredder's apperentice, Neytiri, I tried to help you, but Neytiri was so fast and she slashed my arm off." Katrina explained.

Naziah stood there speechless. "I'm so sorry.." she said.

"Don't be, little sis." Said Katrina.

Meanwhile with Noodle.

"Where is that bonehead, Rapheal?" said Noodle.

As she looks around the wreakage of the city, the giant TV was on, with the Shredder's face on it. Noodle's eyes widen.

"Starting this Friday, all death row inmates will be excuted, starting with this inmate." Announced Shredder on TV.

The TV showed a dark green mutant turtle, with an eyepatch on his left eye, scars around his body and face, and a menacing glare on his face.

"Rapheal Hamato" the Shredder announced. "This monster and his brothers have been a nunsance to me for years, not anymore!"

Noodle's eyes widened as she gasped, she's on her knees as tears start falling down her cheek. Angry at the shredder for what he's doing, she lets out a scream.

"DAMN YOU SHREDDER!" she shouts.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Raphael's Execution Part 1

Chapter 3: Raphael's Execution Part. 1

Sitting in a prison cell, looking down on the ground. The inmate looking at a pictures of his wife and kids. He sighs as he puts the picture away. Two guards come to the inmate's cell and they shout at him to get his attention. The inmate glares at him.

"Get out you scum!" said a guard.

"Keep your shirt on!" yelled the inmate. "I'm coming…"

The guards pull him out as the inmate tightened his red mask around his neck like a bandana. The three arrive outside as millions of people watch the inmate loses his life.

Weak on her legs, Noodle falls on her knees and screams, angry for what the Shredder has done. She manages to get back on her feet and takes a picture of the tv screen sending it Donatello.

Meanwhile at the HQ, Naziah and her much older sister had caught up with their lives, then 3 small children run around the HQ, Katrina smiles at them. Naziah looks at them and giggles. "Who are these 3 angels?" she asked.

Katrina whistles at the kids and they stop.

"Kids, introduce yourselves." Said Katrina.

The kids stand in line as they introduce themselves, the boy goes first.

"Apollo" he said as he bows to Naziah.

A girl exactly like him goes next.

"Artemis" she said then she bows to Naziah

Then a tiny little girl, cute as a button, but deeply innocent and shy, walks to Naziah.

"M-Marie Antoin-n-nette.." said the little girl bowing

Katrina smiles as she walks to the children.

"Naziah, these are your nieces and nephew." Said Katrina as she smiled.

"Hi!" The children said.

Naziah's eyes widen as she squeals.

"Oh my shell, I'm an aunt!" she said. "They're so cute!"

"Hello?" said a familiar voice, then Naziah's eyes widened.

"Wait I know that voice." She said. "Zandra..?"

A white haired female turtle walks in just out of the kitchen wearing an apron. She looks up and sees Naziah and her eyes widened.

"Naziah?" said Zandra

"Zandra!" said Naziah as she hugged her.

"I-I can't believe it!" said Zandra as she smiled. "You haven't aged a bit."

Donatello hears his phone ring and he answers.

"Hello?" he said.

"Don!" shouted a familiar voice. "I've got good and bad news!"

"Noodle..?" said Donnie. "What's the good news…?"

"I found bonehea- I mean Raphael!" said Noodle.

"Really?! That's great!" He said when a smile, then it disappears. "What's the bad news…?"

"He's going be executed in 5 days!" said Noodle.

Donatello's eyes widen as he dropped the phone, getting everyone attention.

"Donatello, what's wrong?" said Zandra.

Katrina looked at her kids, meaning they needed to go to their rooms. The children nod and left.

"Don, what is it?" asked Katrina.

"Noodle found Raph.." said Donnie.

"That's excellent!" said Zandra.

"But why do you look shocked?" asked Naziah.

Donnie gulps as he hates being the bearer of bad news, he takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Raphael is going to executed in 5 days.." said Donnie holding back tears.

The girl gasp and are shocking, can't believe what they are hearing. Katrina stands up and has a stren look on her face.

"What do you mean executed?" she said.

"You know executed, killed, sentenced to death." Said Donnie.

"I know what executed means!" said Katrina. "I mean we need backup for the war were about be in!"

"War?!" said Donnie and Naziah.

"Another war?" said Naziah.

"They messed with the wrong turtles." Said Katrina. "If they want to have a war, they've got one!"

"You're going to need backup and weapons. Lots of them.." said Noodle as she floats down.

"Noodle!" said Naziah. "But, what about Mikey…?"

"I couldn't find him, I'm sorry, Naz.." said Noodle.

Katrina puts on her black coat, Raphael gave her, she puts on her sunglasses.

"Where are you going, Kat?" said Noodle.

She turns and looks at Noodle with determination all over her face. Noodle steps back a bit.

"I'm going to find my husband, are you three coming or not?" said Katrina.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" shouts Noodle.

"You know I am!" said Naziah.

"Count me in." said Donnie.

Katrina smiles a bit, then look at them again.

"Good, we leave in 30 minutes." Said Katrina.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. The Deadeye Assassin

Chapter 4: Deadeye Assassin

The gang plots out their plan on busting Raphael out of the prison. Looking at each other, they nod.

"So, does everyone know the plan?" said Noodle.

"Yep" said Naziah.

"Uh-huh." Said Donnie

"Hai." Said Katrina.

Donatello turns to his wife as he holds her shoulder, looking at her in the eye.

"Zandra, can you stay behind and watch HQ?" asked Donnie, then hears Katrina clear her throat "And the kids?"

Zandra nods. "Go" she said.

The gang goes up the elevator, and reaches to the surface. The sky outside looking dark and red. The smell of foulness and dead bodies disgusted Katrina and Naziah.

"Ugh! This place stinks!" said Naziah.

"Welcome to hell, sis." Said Katrina.

"This is horrible! We need to find Raph!" cried Naziah.

"He could be anywhere." Said Donnie.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Noodle.

"We need a plan for bust to bust out my husband!" said Katrina.

"I know!" said Noodle. "We need a plan, we, we need Leonardo…"

"We miss him too, Noodle, but he's not here anymore." Said Donnie.

"Not if we find him!" said Noodle. "And Lei."

"Well it looks like I found you, after 7 long years apart.." said a voice.

The four turtles turn as they see a long ponytailed kunoichi turtle, with a scar on her face, blind in one eye and chopsticks in her hair.

"W-wait.." said Noodle as she looked closely at the kunoichi. "Leiana…?"

The blind kunoichi jumps down in front of them and bows.

"Konnichiwa, Noodle-san." She said.

Noodle and Naziah run up to her and hug her tightly.

Leiana hugs back, smiling yet tears falls down her cheek.

"It is so nice to see you again!" said Leiana.

She took a good look at Naziah, and she smiles. "Naziah, I see you haven't changed a bit over the years." She said as she hugs her again. "I'd knew you come back.."

Naziah smiles and hugs her again.

"Yeah, I hate to break up this love fest, but we need to round up the old gang." Said Donnie.

"We need to find them, Donnie." Said Noodle.

"Okay, here's the plan." Said Katrina. "We need to split up"

"Are you insane, Kat?!" said Noodle. "it's mass suicide!"

"What choice do we have, Karri?!" shouts Katrina.

"She's right." Said Donnie.

"I'll take on Shredder!" said Katrina as she cracks her knuckles.

"You can't just barge in asking for Raphael back, Kat." Said Leiana "I want to help you."

"Wait, how is Leo, Leiana..?" said Noodle.

Leiana looks down and sighs looking back up to the others with depression consuming her.

"Me and Leonardo haven't seen each other in 6 years." Said Leiana. "He left me and his unborn daughter back in Japan..to fight off Shredder."

"I see what you're going through, Lei." Said Katrina. "After Raph got arrested, he left me with 3 kids."

"What about Mikey?!" cried Naziah.

"For the 100th billion time! We don't know where he went!" yelled Katrina.

Naziah starts to cry and the other look at Katrina like she committed a murder, glaring eyes look at her and she sighs. Katrina walks up to her younger sister hugging her gently.

"Listen, im sorry Baby sis, We all miss Mikey, and Leo, and Raph..But we just don't know what happened to Leo and Mikey." Said Katrina.

"Yeah, but we promise to find Mikey and Leo, in order to save Raphael."

Naziah smiles at all of her older friends and sisters. Then the man with his mask returns with more backup. He smirks with his mask in his face and the turtles glare at the man.

"We've given you a chance come with us! And now were taking all 5 of you by force!" Shouted the man.

The gang brings out their weapons, still glaring at the man, Leiana stands there, with a blank look on her face. The others look at her wondering what's wrong.

"Lei?" said Naziah.

"What's the matter with ya?!" said Katrina.

Leiana look at them with a serious look on her face, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowing.

"You guys, find the others, I'll stay here and fight off this poor excuse of a bounty hunter." Said Leiana.

"Wha?!" said Naziah.

"You can't!" said Donnie.

"Just go!" yelled Leiana.

Noodle forms a shield around the others protecting them with stray bullets, they run off. Leiana stays and looks at the bounty hunter with the strange mask. She takes her kamas out of her sleeves.

"So, what was that about me being a poor excuse of a-"said the man, but soon interrupted by Leiana.

"Sasaki ichizoku!" shouts Leiana.

An army of Leiana's assassins come behind out of nowhere; surround the masked man and his army. The masked looks around shocked and angry.

"That is so not fair!" he shouts.

"Then call off your men..." said Leiana.

"Never!" shouts the man.

Leiana sighs as she snaps her fingers; she looks up and at the man. "Last chance, masked man." She said glaring at him. The masked man did not hesitate and attacked Leiana. Just as he was about to attack her she plunged a kama through the masked man, with a soulless look on her face. The masked man grunts and as he's in shock, Leiana kicks him off releasing her bloody kama as well. She looks at the other bounty hunters as she saw them shake in fear, they run away.

Leiana scoffs, looking at her soldiers. They are also shocked; they've rarely seen her fight in years. Leiana starts walking away, her soldiers' follow her on Naziah and the others trail. "Master Sasaki..." said one of the assassins.

Leiana stops in her trails, she looks at the soldiers with her deadeye, startled one of them walks up to her.

"What is it, soldier?" said Leiana.

"When is the war with the Shredder?" said the assassin.

"Since the days passed by I say about 5 days, we need to find, Michelangelo and Leonardo.." said Leiana

"Understood." Said the assassin, as he goes back to the crowd of assassin soldiers.

Meanwhile with the others. Naziah, Katrina, Donatello and Noodle are in the middle of the abandoned town, worried about Leiana, Naziah looks back and sighs. Katrina puts her hand on Naziah's shoulder as she smiles down at her. Naziah looks up at Katrina.

"Don't worry, Naziah, Leiana's stronger than ever shell be just fine." Said Katrina with a smile.

"Yeah, even though we haven't seen her in 7 years." Said Noodle. "She's gotten stronger."

"Uh, girls?" said Donnie.

"What is it Don?" said Noodle.

"I think we're lost.." said Donnie.

"Can't be.." said Katrina. "We should be at the prison."

"You don't think…" said Naziah.

Katrina growls in anger. Looking down and away from the others trying not to expose her anger to scare them off.

"Damn that shredder!" she thinks to herself.

Some more bounty hunters surround them, smirking and laughing at them. Katrina and Noodle groans, Donatello and Naziah takes out their weapons. Noodle walks up to the bounty hunter with a dissatisfied look on her face. Katrina takes out her katana, growling.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Noodle as she spoke in a Russian accent. "Get out of our way, or else!"

The bounty hunters look at each other and laugh at Noodle empty threat. Noodle growls.

"Or else what, Gothy?" said a bounty hunter.

Noodle looked at the bounty hunters with a very angry look on her face, her eyes glow a bright white, sending the bounty hunters weapons to her. She manages to snag a bounty hunters gun, she smirks at them as they looked at her with fear.

"So, you wanna reconsider now?" said Noodle. "Or I can just blow you all away."

The bounty hunters surrender as they run away, from the psychotic cloaked Noodle. Noodle smirks as walks to the others.

"Come on guys." She said cheerfully. "It's down the block."

Back with Leiana and her assassins. Leiana hears some familiar voices, she turns around, spotting two figures. Her eyes widened as she looked closer.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it, Leiana." Said the first familiar voice.

As soon as Leiana recognizes the voice she turns away. The first figure quickly runs to her, some assassin soldiers blocked his way.

"You dare attack Master Sasaki?!" said the first assassin.

"You should pay with your life!" said the second one.

"Please…I just want to talk to my wife.." said the voice.

Leiana stops what she was, and turns to the shadowed figure, glaring at him not saying a word. The figure looks at Leiana, not seeing her in almost 7 years.

"Leiana, your eye.." said the voice.

Not looking at him, she speaks. "Hello Leonardo, Good to see you again, Michelangelo."

"Lei!" said Mikey as she runs to her to hug her.

Some more assassins block his way.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" shouted Mikey.

"Why are you here, Leonardo..?" said Leiana.

"I wanted to see you again…" said Leo as she walks up to her and tries hugging her.

Not being able to handle the anger inside her, she slaps him on the face leaving her hand mark on his face, Leo steps back a bit having his hand on his face where she slapped him. She glares at him, clenching her fists. Her soldiers gasps as they are startled

"Ouch!" said Leo. "What was that for?!"

"For leaving me in Japan!" Shouted Leiana as she kicks him in the face. "For leaving your daughter, Tsuki!" Leo grunts for every blow Leiana gives to him. "And this for leaving a hole in my heart!" As she was just about to punch him again, he catches her fist, and flips her to the ground. She yells in pain. Her assassin soldier try to protect her from getting more damaged. But Mikey blocks their way.

Leonardo grabs her face, with a angry and stern look on his face. She glares at Leonardo as she clenches her fists and narrow her eyes at him.

"I want to help you!" said Leonardo. "There was a reason for why I leave you before our daughter was born."

Leiana kicks him off her as she stands up. Her hands covering where her ears should be.

"Save it, Leonardo!" she shouted. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Leiana, please…" said Leo.

"IIEH!" Leiana cried. "Assassins! Let's move out!" She starts to walk away from her husband, with tears streaming from her eyes.

Leo grabs her hand, she turns to him.

"What do you want from me?!" she shouts.

"I wanna help you and the gang!" said Leo. "I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Leiana snatches her hand back, glaring at him, then sighs.

"Fine." She said.

"Wait!" shouted Mikey.

"What is it Mikey…?" said Leiana.

"Is it true?" said Mikey. "Is Naziah back…?"

Leiana nods, "Yes, she's with Katrina, Donatello and Noodle."

"Can you please, take them to us..?" said Leo.

A moment of silience begins, then Leiana speaks. "Very well..follow me." She starts walking to where the guys were heading, not saying a word to Leonardo or Michelangelo.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Little Tokyo Second Generation Strikes

Chapter 5: Little Tokyo; Second Generation Strikes

Tiny footsteps following the abandoned city that is New York, little footsteps looking around in horror, the little 12 year old girl runs for dear life as she's being shot at by heartless criminals. She thinks to herself, "How'd you get yourself into a situation like this, Risako?" As she keeps running, she looked back at the flashback about her mother warning her not to come.

"Risako!" yelled her mother.

Riza comes down the stairs, with her black and white flowered kimono on, and she look up to her mother.

"Yes mother?" she said.

"I am going away for a while to New York City." Said her mother.

Riza's eyes widened, excitement written all over her face.

"Can I come?!" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" yelled her mother.

"Why?" said Riza, saddened.

"New York City isn't a safe place for a child like you." Said her mother. "It wasn't like this when me and you're father were living there, anymore."

"Madame Sasaki, it's time." Said a soldier.

"Hai." She said as she kissed her 12 year old daughter's forehead. "I'll be back in a few days; my best soldiers will watch you until I get back."

Riza looks down.

"Yes mother.." she said.

Her mother leaves the house. Riza looks up and smirks a bit. She runs up to her room, slamming the door. The soldiers follow her up, but couldn't open the door to her room. In her Riza picks all her stuff from traditional kimonos to Japanese written hoodies. One soldier knocks on her door and she looks up.

"Princess Risako!" the soldier shouted. "Open this door!"

Riza ignores them, opens her window. Holding her backpack full of clothes and she jumps out. The soldiers bust her door down, they gasp to find her gone. Riza runs to a ship that's going to America, she runs as fast as she can as she saw her mother boarding. She jumps from building to building until she jumped into the ship. As she saw her mother, she hid from her the whole trip from Japan to New York City.

16 Hours hiding from her mother on the ship, Riza finally makes it to New York City. She looks around, in awestruck. Not heaving her mother's warning, she was soon being followed as she wondered around the city. Seeing her mother with her soldiers she jumps up the roof, she wipes the sweat off her forehead and sighs. She hears her mother shout at someone, and then she looks down at her mother and what appeared to be her father. She saw her mother striking at her father, she flinches and winces seeing her parents fighting.

"I got to do something!" she said.

"Brother, look!" said a girl sounding like she can be no more than 13. "It's mother's enemy, the turtles!"

"They said they're about in their 30s, well one of them like 27 or 29." Said a boy also sounding like he can be no more than 13.

Riza gasps as she turns around; she spots two twin siblings looking at her with evil look on their faces. Riza steps back a bit, but they only got closer.

"What should we do with her, Yui?" said the sister.

"I don't Izumi." Said Yui. "This one kinda cute." He smirks and winks at her.

Riza's face turns red, looking away.

"Look, I don't know who you two are, but I'm trying to find my father!" said Riza.

The twins look at each other than at Riza.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Leonardo Hamato, would it?" they asked.

"Don't see how that's any of your business." Said Riza.

They smirk as they slowly take out their weapons. Not paying attention to them, Riza jumps down of the building. They growl as they chase her down, but as soon as they reached the ground she was nowhere be seen. They gasp.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Izumi

"She disappeared!" said Yui.

Meanwhile with Leiana, Leo, and Mikey, Leiana's soldiers continued to block Mikey's way. Leo runs up to Leiana, trying to hold her hand but soon snatches it away. He sighs; he tries putting his hand on her shoulder but jerks it away.

"Hana..please." said Leo

Her phone rings.

"Hold that thought." She said as she answered the phone. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Master Sasaki! Master Sasaki!" shouted one of her soldiers.

"What is it?" She said as she drinks one of her sake bottles.

"It's Princess Risako! She's gone!" said the solider.

Her eyes widened as she spit out her sake and starts coughing.

"Leiana!" said Leo.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" she shouted.

"I mean she not in the house, she snuck out!" said the soldier.

She groans. "That girl is stubborn." She said as she rubs her temple.

"What girl?" said Leo.

Leiana looks at him.

"Your daughter, Risako Hamato." She said. "I told her to stay in Japan, it's not safe here. Apparently she wanted to see you."

Leonardo's eyes widened, he grabs Leiana's shoulders. He looks her in the eye, she turns away blushing. He cups her face to him, and kisses her passionately. She blushes madly, hesitating to kiss him back.

"Awww!" said Mikey.

Leiana quickly pulls away blushing.

"Just stop it, Leonardo!" she shouts. "I have to find my daughter!"

Running to find her parents, Tsuki was on their tails. Running as fast as she can, panting almost out of breath, she stops for a breather. She looks up seeing her parents moving on, she gasps and follows them.

"Mom!" she shouted.

Leiana stops hearing a familiar voice, she turns and sees her daughter running to her.

"Risako?" she said.

Leiana starts running to her daughter, hugging her tightly and daughter hugs her back, smiling. She let's go of her and thumps her forehead.

"Ouch!" said Risako as she rubs her forehead.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she said "You left Tokyo after I told you to stay there!"

Riza's eyes start tearing up, her mother sighs and hugs her again.

"I'm just awful glad you're safe." She said.

Risako takes a look at Leonardo, a bit shy, she looks at her mother. Her mother looks at Leonardo, then back to her daughter.

"Mother, who is that man?" Tsuki asked.

Leiana stands up, holding her hand and walks to Leo.

"Risako, this is your father, Leonardo Hamato." She said.

She gasps. "My father?" she said.

Leo slowly walks to his daughter for the first time, Riza steps back a bit. Nervous she hides behind her mother, her mother smiles a bit. Still holding her hand she tries to calm her down.

"Listen honey, I know you're nervous meeting your father for the first time, but be brave." She said.

"Okay, mom." Said Riza.

She walks up to Leo, with her hood on her head, trying not to make eye contact with her father. Her father looks down at her. Thinking she wanted to get this scare over with, she jumps up to him, and hugs him for the first time. His eyes widened, as he tears up hugging her back for the first time in his life. Mikey and Leiana smile a bit.

"Leiana, how far are we to finding Naziah?" said Mikey.

"Not far." Said Leiana.

Riza lets go of her father and she holds his hand. He looks down and smiles, feeling ashamed inside that left his wife and daughter for years. She looks back up at him smiles sweetly.

Feeling like something's wrong, Tsuki tries to speak but soon interrupted by robot designed by Baxter Stockman, which has Foot Clan symbols on them. Tsuki gasps as she saw some familiar faces, she glares at them.

"You!" she said.

"You know them?" asked her mother.

"Those are-"said Tsuki until she was interrupted by her father.

"The Oroku twins." Said Leo.

"Who?" said Leiana and Tsuki.

"These are Karai's kids." Said Mikey

"Who's Karai?" asked Riza.

"An old girlfriend of your dad's" said Mikey teasing his older brother.

"Not funny, Mikey." Said Leo glaring at him.

The twins jump down in front of them, Riza glares at them.

"Look Yui!" said Izumi as she pointed at Riza. "I told that's Leonardo's daughter!"

Riza looks down at the ground and looks at her parents. She knew she had to stop these annoying twins. She clinches her fists and slowly takes at her 2 katanas. Leonardo stares at her, shocked.

"Riza?" he said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight them." Said Tsuki with a stern look on her face. "Just go!"

"You've completely lost it if you think I'm leaving my only daughter here to fight!" said Leiana. "Sweetie, I know you're strong with your ninjustu, but I can't risk it!"

"But mom, just this one time, please?" begged her daughter.

"I said no." said Leiana. "Mikey, get my daughter out of here, will take care of these robots."

"Yes, Master Sasaki!" said Mikey still teasing. He grabs Riza's arm and bolts out.

Riza yelps as she tries to keep up with her uncle. Right on their tails the twins jump up from building to building following them. Mikey spots them and swoops his niece off her feet.

"Eep!" yelled Riza.

As he ditches the twins in an alley. He sets his niece down and looks at her katanas she'd been holding tightly to. She looks up at him, putting her katanas away. He sits down by some garbage in the shadows; Tsuki sits at the opposite side. She hears the twins groaning, upset they lost Tsuki again.

"So.." said Mikey. "Did Leiana pick those out for you?"

"No." said Riza shaking her head. "I choose them."

"What made you those katanas?" asked Mikey.

"When I was 8, my mother showed me an old picture of her and father when they were teenagers." Said Riza. "He had katanas and I wanted to learn how to use the katanas."

Mikey smiles a bit, and ruffles her hair a bit, his niece smiles sweetly at him. Meanwhile with Naziah and the others. They are close to Shredder's new lair, but soon stopped by more robots.

"What is this?!" said Katrina. "This is getting old and fast."

"Ditto" said Noodle.

The giant robots surround them, but soon stopped by a strange reddish black energy spell, they look up confused. Noodle looks up and spots a familiar shadow and her arms cross. It was a little girl with green eyes, freckles on her cheek and she wore a hoodie-like dress as she floated in front of the gang.

"What are you doing here, young lady?" Said Noodle stern. "I told you stay here back at home."

"It was boring at home, mom." Said the little girl.

"Mother? I don't understand, who is that?" said Naziah to Noodle.

"My daughter, Gwendolyn." Said Noodle.

Naziah's eyes widened. "Your daughter?" she said.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Daddy's Little Girl Two Little Trouble

Chapter 6: Daddy's Little Girl; Two Little Troublemakers

"Gwen, get down." Said Noodle

"Yes, mommy." Said Gwen.

The little floats down to her mother and hugs her. Noodle smiles a bit, hugging her daughter back. Naziah smiles at Gwendolyn, Gwen looks up at Naziah.

"Who's the old lady?" said Gwen.

Naziah's face turns a sour and frowning like look at Gwen's comment. Noodle snickers a bit, and then stops as Naziah glares at her. She clears her throat.

"Gwen, that's not nice." Said Noodle. "This is your aunt Naziah."

"Oh!" said Gwendolyn. "I'm sorry auntie."

She hugs her, Naziah smiles a bit and hugs her back.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Noodle.

"I was bored at home." Said Gwen.

Noodle sighs. "Figures." She said.

"She can't stay here." Said Donnie.

"No duh, Don." Said Noodle.

"I'm taking you back, young lady." Said Noodle.

"Awww! But Vincent and Marie Antoinette wandered around outside." Said Gwen.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Katrina. "I told them to stay there!"

Katrina groans.

After slaying all the robots, Leiana and Leo walk forward to find their daughter. Leo looks at his wife, noticing how much she's changed all the years. He smiles to himself, she looks at him smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" said Leiana.

"I just met my daughter for the first time." Said Leonardo smiling at his wife.

Leiana smiles back, thinking about the conflict between her and her husband. She looks at him again with guilt on her mind.

"Leonardo." She said

He looks at her with concern.

"What is it, Hana?" said Leo.

"Look about earlier." Continued Leiana. "I'm sorry about hurting you, I was just angry, I didn't mean to-"

He kissed her lips, interrupting what she was going to say. She blushes and kisses him back passionately, he pulls back smiling. He hugs her tightly, smelling her hair for the first time in 7 years. She smiles hugging her husband back.

"I want to ask you something, Hana." Said Leo.

"What is it Leo?" said Leiana.

"It's about our daughter." Said Leo. "Did you choose those katanas for her?"

Leiana shakes her head. "I did not." She said. "She did."

His eyes widened as she heard her answer.

"Why'd she pick katanas?" he asked.

"She saw an old picture of us, and she took interest in katanas." Said Leiana smiling at him. "I guess she wants to be like her father."

He smiles at her as they walked on finding the others.

Meanwhile somewhere in an unfamiliar part of town two little turtles wander around looking for their father.

"This is hopeless, Vinnie." said Marie.

"Quit complaining!" said Vincent. "Will never find dad, if you keep complaining!"

She glares at her big brother mimicking what he says. He glares back at her growling at her, she growls back at him. As they are about to fight, they are spotted by bounty hunters. They look around knowing they're outnumbered 2 to 10. They glare at the bounty hunters.

"Look, more turtles!" said a bounty hunter.

"They look like that one at Shredder's Death row prison!" said another bounty hunter.

The little turtles growls at the bounty hunters. They laugh at them knowing they're not a threat. Vincent takes out his Sais and Marie Antoinette takes out her Kunais. The bounty hunter still laugh at them, Marie growls and throws a kunai at them, one bounty hunter get cut and he screams.

"You little!" said the wounded bounty hunter. Marie runs at him kicking him in the face, he falls soon after.

"Way to go little sis!" said Vinnie.

One bounty hunter kicks Vincent to the ground.

"Gah!" shouted Vincent.

"Vinnie!" said Marie as she was punched to the ground by another bounty hunter. "Ahh!"

Not too far, Katrina can hear her children being beaten. Angry she runs even faster, roaring. The bounty hunter picks up the two turtle children. They hear Katrina's roar and look up.

"What the hell was that?!" said a bounty hunter.

"Let's get outta here!" said another bounty hunter.

Katrina jumps out of the bushes, angry. Running t the bounty hunter, they soon drive off. Running faster than ever, she jumps on the vans where her kids are in. Unconscious, the children start to wake up inside a van, and two bounty hunters that have guns to their heads. They gasps.

"Shut it!" said a bounty hunter.

"Or else!" said another one.

Scared out of their minds, they hear loud banging as they see their mother's robotic hand go through the roof the car. Katrina manages to break in the van. The bounty hunter try to shoot her about, she picks them up by her collars, opens the back of the van, and throws them out with rage. The driver stops and runs out of the car, screaming. Vinnie and Marie smile and hug their mother, with a stern look on her face as she looks at her kids.

"You know you two are grounded, right?" she said smirks.

"Yes." They said with a frown.

"Good." Said Katrina as she hugs them tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"We missed you, mom" they said with sad faces.

She sighs. "Stay back here, I'm gonna drive this to where the others are." Said Katrina.

They nod as they close the back of the van doors. Katrina starts up the van and drives to where the others are.

Meanwhile with Mikey and Tsuki, they run from roof to roof looking for Leiana and Leonardo. They spot them two blocks away, Tsuki smiles. As they try running to them, they are surrounded by bounty hunters, they glare at them.

"More turtles, we let two get away, were gonna make you don't move at all." Said a bounty hunter.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Raphael's Execution Part 2

Chapter 7: Raphael's Execution Part.2

What has this world come to? I'm about to be executed, never to see my loving wife and children again, I just hope after I die, they would forgive me, for leaving them out of their lives. It had been already 5 days and it was time. The inmate along with two guards approaches the center of the stage. The inmate looks and sees an armored Samurai with a sharp katana, like it was meant to behead him; the inmate looks down and gets on his knees.

Meanwhile, in a bounty hunters van, Katrina spots Leiana and Leonardo, she stops as her children screams. She smirks at Leo and Leiana.

"Been a long time, Leonardo." Said Katrina. "Too long."

He looks at her with a straight face, Leiana gets in the van. Leo follows her soon after. Looking worried, Leiana sits in the back.

"Mommy?" said Marie. "Who are these turtles?"

"Sweetie, that's your aunt Leiana and Uncle Leonardo." Said Katrina.

"Whoa!" said the children.

"They look so cool!" said Vincent.

Leiana smiles a bit patting his head. "Such a nice boy, resembles his father." She said.

"That's why were busting him out before he gets killed."

Katrina continues to drive hoping to look for the others. Meanwhile with the others, Naziah continues to worry and Noodle and Donatello continue to walk trying to find Katrina.

"I knew it was a bad idea letting my sister run off like a wild mother!" said Naziah.

"Will ya stop worrying?" asked Noodle.

"Yeah, you'll get worry lines." Said a familiar voice.

The three gasp as their eyes widen. Noodle looks in the bushes.

"Anata wa ojisan ni dare ga hanashite iru?" said a little girl. (Translation: Who are you talking to, uncle?)

"Come on kid, you got to speak some English." Said Mikey.

"Sumimasen!" said Tsuki. (Translation: Sorry!)

"I know that voice!" said Naziah. "Well, not the little girl's."

"Mikey?" said Noodle. "Is that you?"

Mikey comes out of the bushes, carrying Tsuki in his underarm, looking a bit muscular then he was when he was 15. The others gasp and Noodle and Donatello run to hug him. Naziah stands there staring at him. Mikey hugs back his brother and little adopted sister.

"Oh my god, Mikey!" said Noodle. "It's been almost 9 years since we last saw you!"

"Yeah, you came back!" said Donnie as he looks at Tsuki. "Um, Mikey is that your kid?"

Mikey looks at Tsuki, and shakes his head. "No way! This is Leo and Lei's daughter, Tsuki." He said. "Say hello, Tsuki."

"Kon'nichiwa!" said Tsuki with a smile. (Translation: Hello!)

Mikey gives her a noogie and she yells and laughs.

"Yameru!" she begs as her hair gets messy. (Translation: Stop!)

"Then quit speaking Japanese!"said Mikey as he stops messing up her hair and chuckles.

He turns around notices Naziah, his eyes widened as he walks closer to her.

"Naziah.." said Mikey.

"Mikey.." said Naziah as she tears up a bit.

He opens his arms out, smiling at her. Her eyes widen as she starts crying. Confused Mikey walks up to her and holds her for the first time in 15 years. Still crying, Naziah holds him tight.

"M-Mikey!" she cries. "I've been waiting to see you for a long time!"

"Yeah, me too.." said Mikey.

A sudden acceleration from a van gets louder. Spotting the van lights, they run out of the way.

"Every turtles for themselves!" said Mikey as he grabs Tsuki and Naziah.

Katrina honks the horn to the van.

"Let's go!" said Katrina with a psychotic smile. "I ain't got all day!"

"I'm so driving next time." Said Leiana as she was smoothed against Leonardo.

"No arguing there." Said Leo as he was on top of Leiana, he blushes a bit.

She smiles a bit and blushes as well, Mikey opens the back door to the van and smirks at he sees what's going on. Tsuki stands their confused.

"Oooh!" said Mikey.

Moment ruined, Leonardo gets off of Leiana still blushing. Tsuki runs to hug her mother and father.

"Tsuki, I'm glad you're safe!" said Leiana as she hugs her daughter tight.

Noodle, Donatello, and Naziah soon get in the van, Katrina drives off. Katrina's children stare at Tsuki and Tsuki stares back. The two children make faces at her, Tsuki tilts her head a bit confused. Vinnie and Marie groans.

"Who the heck are you?" said Vinnie.

"I am Tsuki" said Tsuki. "Your cousin?"

"Seriously?" said Marie. "Someone from Japan, that's awesome!"

Tsuki smiles a bit at Vinnie and Marie. Gwendolyn pops out of her mother's cloak, they quickly get startled.

"Hello!" said Gwendolyn with a smile.

"Oh harro." Said Tsuki trying her best to speak English.

"We're here!" said Katrina.

Meanwhile in the Death Prison, Raphael is on his knees blind folded in front of Foot Clan ninjas about to watch be executed. The Shredder and Karai walk up to him. Karai lifts up his chin, and smirks. Raph blushes at Karai's touch on his chin.

"You know, it really pains me to do this to you, Raph." Said Karai. "But you shouldn't have interfere with my father's plan."

"You're a crazy chick, Karai." Said Raphael. "But as a crazy as my wife."

Karai let's go of his chin, and glares down at him.

"Now, I see how you and Katrina we're met for each other" said Karai with a smirk on her face. "But don't worry, as soon as we find her and you're kids, we'll be sure they'll see you in heaven."

Raph growls, as he looks up. Sensing danger, Katrina makes a mad dash inside the prison cell, screaming. Leiana and Noodle are startled.

"I'm coming Raphael!" shouts Katrina.

The others soon follow Katrina, leaving Noodle to watch the kids. The kids moan and groan as they see their parent run off and fight.

"This is lame!" said Vincent. "We can't go off and fight with mom and dad!"

"You're still young, Vinnie." Said Noodle. "Your mom told me to watch you and the others.

Suddenly Noodle heard some banging on the back doors of the van. She gathers the children around as they cling on to her, unaware they are in for a surprise.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Big Surprise

Chapter 8: Big Surprise

BANG!

BANG!

As Noodle put the kids behind her, she glares at the door wondering what was on the other side.

"What is the hell is that?" she said.

"What does it want from us?" said Marie as she clings on to her little brother.

Noodle holds out a laser gun, from her cloak, glaring hard and having a tough time trying not to startle the children. As the door was on its last leg it breaks open, and Noodle starts shooting, the figure dodges her shooting, she start getting irritated. She blasts at the figure some more, until the figures says something. Noodle stops blasting.

"Whoa! Whoa! Noods!" said the figure. "It's just me!"

Noodle's eyes widened as she drops the gun. Her eyes started to tear up as she saw the figure come out his shadow.

"R-Ryder.." she said.

"Dad!" said Gwen super happy to see her father.

She runs to him to hug him, but yells in pain as her lover plunges a dagger to her stomach. The kids scream as they witnessed her bleeding from her cloak. Ryder looked at the kids, then Gwen runs up to him, glaring and crying a bit.

"Dad!" she cries. "How would you?!"

Then some of the kids noticed this wasn't the same Ryder they knew and loved, he wear a uniform symbolizing the Foot Clan. Gwendolyn glares at Ryder, then the other kids glare at him.

"You're not my daddy!" said Gwen. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Watch your mouth, little girl." Said Ryder, smirking. "Your mother doesn't like you swearing."

"Screw you, phony!" said Gwen as she kicks him away from her mother.

The kids look at her in awe and fear; they bring the damaged Noodle inside the van, trying to fix the doors. Gwen looks down at her mother, who's bleeding fast, then looks up at her father. As tears fill up her eyes and her lip quivers, she looks at Ryder in disbelief.

"Dad."

"What did they do to you?"

Meanwhile at the Shredder new palace the gang's having a hard finding Raphael, Katrina frantically looks around for him. Leiana trying to calm her down as usual. Looking around the place it wasn't like 15 years ago, scared , Naz continues to look around, until they spotted a tv as the shredder was beginning Raphael's demise. Her eyes widened, going to tell the others.

"Guys!" cried Naziah. "It's starting!"

"Like hell it is!" shouted Katrina as she blasts a wall.

Shaking her head in amusement, Leiana follows her along with everyone else. As the Shredder a bang, he glares.

"What was that?" he said.

The inmate smirks. He looks at the shredder, knowing he's in for a world of hurt.

"My wife." He said.

"Raphael!" shouted Katrina, as she blast through the wall once more.

Leiana stopping her. "Have you lost your damn mind?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, Yes!" said Katrina.

"Keep it down, you two!" said Leo.

All of a sudden an army of foot ninjas surround everyone.

"Great!" said Naz. 

"This had to get worse, didn't it?" said Leiana.

Meanwhile with the kids, they've barricaded themselves in the van, avoiding Ryder's army, get some laser weapons, some of the children were scared out of their mind. Risako goes to the driver's seat.

"Riza?!" said Vinnie. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm am, how you say "going for a joyride." Said Risako

The kids gasp, as they can't believe what they're hearing. As they see Ryder getting up along with other foot soldiers, the kids start yelling and blasting at them.

"Eat laser!" they shouted.

Starting up the van, Risako turn the key to the ignition, and floors it, kids manage to shout the door and lock it. Meanwhile with the adults, the others watch as the inmate was about to lose his head, his wife kicks the down the door screaming her head off.

"NOOO!" She shouts as soldiers and the inmate look up.

Shredder glares at the one eyed woman, hold a gun.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted.

She pants as blood and tears mix together on her face, she looks at her husband, who's she's very happy to see.

"I'm here, to get my husband and kick your ass for abusing him for all these years." She said as she cocks her gun. "Now let him go."

"Foolish woman." Said the shredder. "I'm going to put an end to this creature."

"Like hell you are!" said Naz as she jumped by her sister's side. "Let him go!"

"Naz!" said Raph, shocked to see her. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh thank you!" said Naz.

"Hey this isn't the time to chit chat!" said Katrina. "I came here to bust my husband out and I'm sure as hell going to do that!"

"Foolish woman." Said the shredder. "Such arrogance."

The shredder attacks Katrina head on, Katrina dodges the blades, trying not to get slashed. Naziah tries to help out, but Karai jumps in front of her and slashes at her, Naziah lets out a scream, making her older sister turn to her.

"Naziah!" said Katrina, then quickly slashed by shredder. "Gah!"

"Katrina!" shouted Leiana and Raphael. "No!"

Katrina's on the floor, bleeding heavily, as shredder slowly walks up to her, about to end her life for good. Leiana reaches in her pocket to find more shrikens, as soon she looks up, shredder, slashes at her face, bring her down to the floor as well. Leonardo looks in horror.

"Leiana!" he cries out.

END OF CHAPTER 8 


	9. Urge To Kill

Chapter 9: Urge to Kill

As the former leader watched in horror as the love of his life was bleeding from her face, something inside him snapped as he runs up to the shredder with his katanas, the shredder deflects his swords, only making Leonardo more angry. The shredder smirks inside his mask, and then laughs in Leonardo's face. Leonardo growls in anger as he swings his swords at shredder.

"You hurt someone I loved!" shouted Leonardo. "You're going to pay, shredder!"

"Foolish turtle!" said the shredder. "I rule this city, and this world, you really think you can stop me?!"

"I don't think. " said Leonardo as he slashes one of shredder's claws off. "I know!"

Meanwhile with the kids, Gwendolyn does her best to heal her wounded mother, Gwen cries to herself, thinking about what her father has done to her mother.

"Dad.." said Gwendolyn. "Why did they do this to you..?" 

Gwendolyn notices that the wounds on her mother were gone, then hugs her mother. Noodle groans, then notices her daughter is hugging her, she slowly hug her back, smiling a bit, making Gwen shake.

"Mommy!" shouted Gwendolyn. "You're okay!" 

"Yes, my Gwendolyn." Said Noodle smiling sweetly at her. "I am alright, thanks to you."

Then Noodle gets up, confused on what's going on, noticing the vans moving.

"Gwen?" said Noodle.

"Yeah?" answered Gwen.

"Who's driving the van?" asked Noodle.

Risako turns and waves at Noodle, then sees that they're in town, and having trying to avoid Ryder and his army of ninjas for the past 3 minutes.

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair, Katrina, slowly gets up, but only making her wounds worse, looking at Raphael, tearing up a lot, then tears soon come down her cheek.

"Raphael." Said Katrina. "Please, forgive me..if I leave this Earth."

Raphael's eye widened as he saw his wife collapse on the floor, he tears up, then noticing that Karai's smirking at this. The hothead glares hard as he tries to break free from the chains. Leonardo continues to fight the shredder, then soon is beaten down, lying next to his wife, he groans looking up at the shredder. The shredder smirks inside his mask, as his claws appear; ready to end the leader and his wife. As Leo sees his swords all the way down the hall, he had no choice but to grab his wife's hand, tear up a bit, thinking about his daughter he's going to leave behind.

"_Risako…" _Leonardo thought to himself, as he tears up some more. "_Please forgive me and your mother, I just wish I met you when you were younger.." _

As shredder strikes down at them, a miracle occurs as a certain hot head comes in between the two. Leo, along with Mikey and Donnie are shocked at the shocking discovery. The hothead looks down at the leader, smiling at him.

"What are you waiting for, fearless?" said Raphael. "Get your wifey outta here!"

Leo smiles a bit at Raph, as Donnie helps him up, then Leo picks up Leiana . Mikey runs to Naziah hoping she's not in any danger. He flips her over noticing she's not breathing, his eyes widened in fear, shaking her trying to bring her back.

"Naz?" said Mikey. "Nazzy?!"

Mikey shakes her, as tears soon streamed down his cheek, then he glares at the shredder, gritting his teeth. 

"Damn you, shredder!" shouted Mikey as he gets out his kusarigama and nunchucks.

Mikey charges at Shredder, then Karai blocks his attack, Karai smirks at Mikey. Mikey glares hard at Karai, trying to push her away.

"How cute." Said Karai. "You're mad. You might as well give up; your little girlfriend is as good as dead."

Katrina groans, looking up at what's happening, her eyes widened, then that turn black. She slowly gets up, her hand conjuring up some power, her shadow like hand grabs shredder, squeezing him. Shredder glares at Katrina, releasing his claws and clawing her. Katrina shouts and throws him away, bring her hand back, using too much of her shadow powers made her too weak and she fell on her knees. Raphael quickly catches before she falls; she looks up at her husband, smiling at him.

Shredder gets up laughing at the gang. Donnie and Leo looks up glaring at the shredder., as they have their weapons out and ready to fight them.

"It's over turtles." Said Shredder. "I've lost this war; all of you will die here."

"We're not giving up." Said Leo. "I didn't come all this way back here to quit!"

"Such arrogance from you, Leonardo." Sneered the shredder as he smacks him away.

Donnie watched in horror as Leo flew off and hit the wall, swinging his bow staff around, glaring at shredder, and then striking at him. Shredder dodges and jabs Donatello in the stomach. The brainiac coughs up blood, as he falls back.

"Donnie! Leo!" shouted Raph.

Donatello and Leonardo lay there silent, as shredder was about to finish them both, the bounty hunter van comes in through the wall, running over the shredder. Everyone looked shocked, including Karai.

"Father!" shouted Karai.  
Behind the wheel of the van was none other then Noodle looking very shocked as well, she runs out the van, while the kids inside looked pale as snow.

"Oh dude!" said Noodle. "Did I hit something?!"

"More like someone." Said Mikey. 

Noodle looks at the front of the van and gasps.

"Oh man, I ran over the shredder.." said Noodle in shock. "I suck at driving."

Furious at the young lady, Karai's eyes flare up as she attacks Noodle. As Noodle looks up her eyes widened. A loud scream occurred, but not from Noodle, but from Leiana as it pierced her shell, Leiana looks up at Karai who looked shocked, and smacks her away. Karai flies off, and then hits the ground, Leiana on her knees, wincing.

"Leiana!" shouted Leo. 

The leader picks up Leiana and takes her inside the van. Mikey picks up Naziah's body, holding back the tears after seeing his lover for 15 years, he fears he'll lose her again.

Meanwhile in Naziah's mind, she was still alive mind enter a strange world of her own. She opens her eyes and sees two female figures. Unable to see what they look like, the figures look at her, one with a black cloak and the other in a Harley Quinn like costume.

"W-who are you?" asked Naziah.

"_Don't die, Nazzy." _

"_Quinn, do not tease her." _

"_Oh Esmeralda! Such a downer." _

Naziah's eyes widened not believing what's going on, she rubs her eyes. As soon as she removed her hands from her eyes, they were gone. She soon wakes up back in the headquarters, along with Leiana and Katrina. She looks around, with bandages around her stomach; Zandra and Donatello were able to tend to Naziah, Katrina and Leiana's wounds. Naziah groans waking up from her innerworld, Zandra and Donatello looked in surprise. 

"Naziah!" cried Zandra as she hugs her softly. "I'm glad you're alright!"

Naziah lightly hugs Zandra back, as Mikey comes in, smiling. Naziah looks at him, tearing up.

"Mikey" she cried. "Mikey!" 

Zandra let's go of Naziah, and Michelangelo comes in to hug her softly, surprisingly she hugs him tight crying her eyes out. Happy to know she's alive and breathing, Mikey hugs her back, smiling.

"It's good to have you back, Naziah." Said Mikey.

"It's good to be back, Mikey." Said Naziah as her voice started to break.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Back From the Darkness

Chapter 10: Back from the Darkness

Noodle and her daughter Gwendolyn come in, as the others decided to chain up her husband, who was still under the Foots control. The sorceress sighs, as she looks at him.

"Oh Ryder..." she said. "If only I could have stopped them."

Ryder looks up at Noodle and Gwen smirking at them, he looks up at her with a twisted look on his face. Gwen hides behind her mother, scared of her father. Ryder struggles to break free of the chains. Noodle had her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"It is useless to break the chains, Ryder." Said Noodle. "Please, come back to us."

"You think you have won, woman?" said Ryder looking at Noodle with bloodshot eyes. "The shredder will rise again; he always has and always will!"

Noodle's eyes widened, she backs up away from him. Ryder smirk widens as he continues on, Gwen runs up to him, and strikes a slap on the left side of his cheek.

"Daddy, stop it!" said Gwen crying her eyes out. "This isn't you, I want the dad that use to read bedtime stories to me, and tuck me in at night!"

Noodle looks at Ryder with angry tears coming out of her eyes.

"You see what you're doing Ryder?" asked Noodle. "You're not only tearing me apart, but you're going to lose your daughter!"

Something inside Ryder snapped, his eyes widened, he looked at his crying daughter and his wife who's on the verge of crying. He looks around the room shifting his eyes like he was trying to fight something inside his head. He shouts out, triggering the others to run down where Noodle and Gwen were.

"_Get out!" _ He taught to himself. "_Get the hell out!"_

"_There's no use fighting it!"_

"_It's like you said, the shredder will rise again!" _

"No!" Ryder shouted. "I want my life back; I want my Karri and Gwen!"

Noodle's eyes widened as Gwen runs to him, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened looking at Gwen. The others soon run down, shocked at the result of what's happening. About 5 seconds later, he finally hugs his daughter back.

"Daddy.." said Gwen smiling. "You're back.."

"It's good to be back, sweetie." Said Ryder.

Noodle smiles, as she runs to her husband, crying. Ryder embraces her daughter and wife, glad to see them. The others smiles a bit, glad to see an old friend on the good side again. Meanwhile with Donatello and Zandra, they're trying to find a way to get Naziah home, along with some help with their daughter, Nadia.

"Phew.." said Donnie relieved. "We're almost finished."

"How wonderful." Said Zandra, kissing her husband's cheek, then giggles as she sees Donnie blush. "Should I tell Naz the news?"

"Can I mother?"asked Nadia, with an adorable curious look on her face.

"Of course, sweetie." Said Zandra smiling at her.

Nadia smiles, as she leaves the lab to find Naziah. She passes by the kids, then saw Marie holding her kunai, she looked a little pale as she saw her with the sharp dagger. She tries her best to ignore it and go on to tell Naz the news. Then she spots her talking to Mikey.

"Excuse me, Miss. Kraang." Said Nadia.

"Oh, aren't you adorable!" said Naziah smiling widely. 

Nadia blushes, then continues. 

"The machine that will send you home is almost ready." Said Nadia.

"That's great!" said Naz, smiling.

Mikey frowns a bit, then leaves. Naz watches him go, saddened a bit.

"Mikey.." said Naz.

"I'm happy for you, Naz." Said Mikey, smiling at her. "Now you can go back home.."

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Goodbye

Chapter 11: Goodbye

The machine was finally finished, it has been a few days since the shredder's defeat, and Naziah was eager and sadden to go back to the past. As Zandra pushes the button the machine warms up. Naziah looks at all the older version of the people who loved and cared about her. They smile at her, as they waved goodbye to her.

"See ya, sis." Said Katrina.

"It was nice seeing you again, Naziah." Said Leiana.

"So long, Naz." Said Noodle.

Naziah slowly walks to the portal, but runs to hug Mikey one last time. Mikey hesitates at first then hugs her back. Tears fall her cheeks, then she slowly let's go.

"I'll miss you, Nazzy." Said Mikey.

"I'll miss you too, Mikey." Said Naziah.

The two let go of each other, then Naz goes to the machine, as she got in, she spotted the two figures again. Her eyes widened a bit then, runs into the machine.

"_Well she's gone, Esmeralda.."_

"_Don't worry, Quinn."_

"_We'll see her again." _

"_Soon." _

Back in the past, Mikey and Katrina try to wake her up. Thinking that she might have had a nightmare. Katrina tried shaking her, slapping the shell off her, and screaming in her face. Then Naziah jerks herself awake screaming, Mikey and Katrina screaming back, startled.Then they look at her to see if she was okay. Naziah looks around, then instantly hugs Mikey and Katrina altogether.

"Uh, Naz" said Mikey. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah, you've been out for hours." Said Katrina. "Ever since that hit to the head."

"Hours?" said Naziah. "It felt like 15 Years."

"15 years?" said Mikey.

"What kind of dream did you have?" said Katrina.

"It's a long story sis." Said Naz. "A really long story."

Katrina and Mikey smile at her, then laugh a bit. They hugs her back.

"We're glad you're okay now, Naz." Said Mikey. 

The others come in to check on Naz, and are relieved that she's up, and okay. The girls smile as they hug their lovers.

"Oh, we have been so worried about you, Naz!" said Leiana. 

"We thought you'd never wake up, from that knock out." Said Noodle.

"The important thing is you're okay." Said Leo, smiling at her.

Naziah laughs a bit, then gets some help getting up by Noodle and Mikey. As she got up, she was still puzzled by the two female figures in the dream she had. She didn't know who they were, what they wanted or how they got here. She was a bit curious and wanted to know who those two were.

"Naziah?" said Zandra, looking a bit curious. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" said Naziah. "Umm, no, everything's fine."

"You sure?" said Leiana.

"Oh yeah." Said Naziah. "It's fine."

"Alright." Said Zandra.

Everyone leaves the room, and Naziah lays down on her bed, looking at the ceiling then slowly shuts her eyes, falling fast asleep.

"_Pleasant dreams…"_

"_Naziah." _

END


End file.
